Truth? or Dare?
by batgirloracle
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare! YEA RIGHT!New Chapter Up
1. Darien's TShirt?

_Hi people new story here I was bored YAY FOR BOREDOM! HAHA This is going to be a fun story I hope anyway… btw read MewYukari's new chapter of BoyH8r _

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in anyway related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi. Ah if only she could read these… _

* * *

Bunny, Darien, Rini, Kyusuke, Andy, Lita, Mina and Raye sat close together on the floor around a low coffee table in Bunny's living room. On the table there was a plain wooden bowl like you get at cheep Greek gift shops. It was filled with eight pieces of scrap paper each had one of their names written on it. 

Bunny broke the silence by reaching into the bowl and pulling out a piece of paper. She looked at the name written on it and a slow smile crept onto her face.

"Mina," She read out, "Truth or dare?"

Everyone looked at Mina. She thought for a moment then said, "Dare."

"Okay your dare is to…" Bunny thought for only a second, "Is to take this shirt," She held up one of Darien's t-shirts ("HEY THAT'S MINE!") ignoring his protests. "And take it to Hoshi's house and give it to her boyfriend and tell him he forgot it the other night. But don't forget you need a picture of the look on Hoshi's face to prove it."

Rini held up her digital camera and said, "Don't worry I've got that covered."

"Poor Hoshi." Lita and Andy said in unison. Then Lita added, "But I guess she had it coming from the other day…"

"What did she do?" asked Darien.

"Oh nothing—" Bunny said but Amy interrupted.

"She was really snobby the other day to Bunny she said she didn't know why anyone put up with her and she was sure you'd be available soon enough."

"Thank you Amy for reminding me of that!" Bunny said glaring at her. "Ok Mina go do your thing!"

Rini and Mina got up from the floor. Rini checked the battery in the camera and they walked out the door.

Everyone sat eating the food that was on the table and wispered to each other.

"Aw we shudda' went with them and hid on the corner." Kyusuke said.

"Yea." Andy agreed. "Next time—" Andy fell silent as the door opened and Rini and Mina entered laughing loudly.

"You should have seen her face hahahahhaha." Rini said. Then she remembered the camera and handed it to Bunny who burst out laughing. She past it around the room until the whole room was hysterical.

Hoshi's face was a mixture of puzzlement anger and just plain shock. There was even a shot of her boyfriend Troy he looked just as shocked as Hoshi as Mina handed him the T-shirt. Rini must have had a good hiding place to get the pictures.

"Poor Hoshi." everyone said but then they burst into laughter again.

"Okay that's 100 points for Mina!" Bunny said as the laughter died down. "Let's see whose next Mina would you do the honors?" She asked handing Mina the bowl.

Mina pulled out a slip of paper and read the name "OOO Lita truth or dare?

**

* * *

OOOOOOO Truth or dare? Next Chapter soon. starting school tomorrow so I won't be on as much. Don't cry even tho I kno you'll miss me! Next time I promise they will go with Lita if she chooses dare! Sorry this is so short! **


	2. HOSHI STRIKES BACK

_Hi people! I know what you're thinking nooo not this crazy loon that last chapter was so dreadfully stinky that I gagged from the smell coming out of the screen. Well you're right T.T sobs uncontrollably I don't know what was wrong with me! Well I can and will assure you that nothing like that will ever happen again. But if you've decided I'm not worth reading anymore –and I really wouldn't blame you- then go read MewYukari she will lift your spirits as I sit here and mope in my stinky-ness._

_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor am I in anyway related to or in association with Naoko Takeuchi. But I do own the idea of Lotus Mart._

* * *

Lita scrunched up her nose in thought, "Dare of course." She said.

"Of course." Said Mina playfully. "Okay your dare is…" Mina thought for a few moments.

"Come on Mina!" Bunny said impatiently.

"Okay okay! Your dare is to walk into the Lotus Mart and buy a cucumber." Mina paused dramatically, "In your pajamas with a facial mask on." They all knew that Lita didn't like others to see her in a facial mask for some strange reason. "And you have to take a picture of you purchasing the cucumber."

Again Rini held up her camera. Just as Lita got up to go towards the door (all her stuff was at home duh) a loud BAM! BOOM! BANG! Came from the front door.

"Who the heck is that?" Asked Bunny to no one in particular getting up to go see.

Bunny looked out the peephole and gave a little sheek, (which if you don't know is a cross between a shriek and eek) and spun around.

"It's HOSHI," she whispered loudly.

"OPEN THIS DOOR BUNNY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Hoshi yelled though the door.

Bunny slowly turned around and opened the door.

"Hoshi what a pleasant surprise." She said as if it really were.

"Don't play your little stupid games _funny Bunny_." Hoshi sneered using a name Bunny detested. "I know you put Tina up to that little prank."

"Her name is Mina and I don't know what you're talking about _Hoshi_." Bunny said coldly as if the very name burned her tongue.

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know that's just stupid. You must have been sitting alone at home and got your pathetic friends to do your dirty work." Hoshi said venomously.

"I'm not alone, my friends are not pathetic and I do my own dirty work if you must know." Bunny shot back.

"Yea who's in there with you your imaginary boyfriend? I know you lie about him Bunny no one on this earth is that perfect you're more of a looser than I though." Hoshi thought she was on a role and went to continue but stopped when an arm snaked around Bunny's waist.

"Bunny, dinner's getting cold… oh hi I'm Darien I don't believe we've met." He said holding out the other hand.

Bunny could have squealed with joy at the look on Hoshi's face. Pure jealousy.

"Hi, um I'm Hoshi." She said shaking his outstretched hand.

Darien kept a beautiful smile on his face the whole time. "Um sorry to push you out the door but we are kind of having a night alone," He looked at Bunny adoringly. "And I don't want to miss a minute."

"Yea um sorry for bothering you bye Bunny I'll uh see you later." Hoshi said her eyes never leaving Darien's handsome features.

"No problem Hoshi see ya'!" Bunny said enthusiastically. She shut the door in Hoshi's face.

"Thanks Darien." She said hugging him tight.

"Anything for you Buns." He said and bent to kiss her. After a moment Kyusuke said, "Hey do we need to leave the room or what?"

Bunny turned bright red but Darien just smiled at her and went to sit back at his spot.

"Guys can I take a rain check on that dare all my stuff is at home." Lita said.

"Sure Amy you pick next." Darien said before Mina could protest.

Amy reached into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Raye Truth? Or Dare?" Amy said.

**

* * *

Have I said it before? I LOVE DARIEN! OMG! is he wonderful or what? What guy on this green earth can stand up to him? NO ONE that's who! We will never I repeat NEVER find anyone who is as wonderful as Darien Shields! Whew glad I got that out! So anyway next chapter to come soon! What will Amy's dare or truth be for Raye? Hope it's not something brainy! Wait that's my choice isn't it…um I'll just go now.**


	3. SMOOCH AND TELL!

Yes, I know you all hate me. It has been months since my last update. sniffle So if you wish to hang me do so…sigh. WAIT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I LIVE MWAHAHA! Anyway I'm updating now so I hope you can forgive me! On to chapter 3!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! Nor am I in any was related to or associated with Naoko Takeuchi. Why do I have to keep depressing myself with this information? Nor do I own Mary had a Little Lamb. Nor (even more depressed now.) do I own Inu Yasha. _

* * *

Raye looked uncertain for a moment.She looked down at her hands and then at everyone in the room.

"Um…dare." She said at last.

Amy smiled a creepy little gremlin smile.

"Okay," she said, "Your dare is…" She stopped dramatically.

"COME ON WITH IT!" They all yelled knocking her over.

"Okay, okay. Geez! Okay your dare is to go make out with Loki!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY?" Raye yelled.

But the group just smiled.

"You know the rules Raye. Do the dare or you have to stand naked in the front yard for an hour." Said Mina

"Who came up with those rules? I don't remember agreeing to that." Raye replied defiantly.

"You did sign the contract." Mina said pulling out a sheet of paper that had **TRUTH OR DARE RULES** in bold letters at the top and showing Raye her signature.

"WHAT! You said that was a petition to stop stuffed animal abusers. I just signed it to get you to shut up!" Raye said.

"I know." Mina said laughing at her own…brilliance?

Rini held up her camera. Raye looked around the room for a sympathetic face. So much for that. She got up and headed to the door Rini following close behind.

"I can not believe you got her to do that." Bunny said slowly.

"Neither can I." said Amy "I was just joking, I was going to tell her to sing _Mary had a Little Lamb_ while hopping on one foot!"

"Uh oh, it isn't going to be good when she finds out." Said Darien.

"What are you kidding, this is hilarious! Raye kissing A GUY! Best joke I've heard all year." Said Mina laughing outrageously. Then she looked at Amy, "_Mary had a Little Lamb?"_

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Raye and Rini walked down the pathway Raye mumbling murderously all the way.

"Look at it this way, if you do it they can't say you didn't 'cuz I got my camera right here!" Rini said holding her digital camera sacredly. Darien had gotten it for her when her _Inu_ _Yasha_ camera had broken a few weeks earlier.

But Raye just looked darkly at her making her, want her mommy.

"Wow, I can really feel the love here." Rini said a little to loudly.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Raye yelled scaring the crud out of Rini. "I AM ABOVE MEN! WHY AM I FREAKING OUT?"

Rini looked at her slyly, "Maybe it's because you have the hots for Loki!"

"WHAT!"

"Yep I thought so…"

Raye looked outraged. "I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT even like Loki!" she said not a bit convincingly.

"OH MY GOSH! You DO like him! I was just pullin' your leg! Wow what a revelation! I can't believe it!" Rini exclaimed.

"Yea well I uh…um…I mean I uhm." Raye said her face turning the red of her sailor suit.

"Hey don't worry about! I won't tell!" Rini said.

"Really? You won't?"

"Nah that's too Mina-ish for me!" Rini said giggling.

"Yea, I guess it is!" Raye said relieved.

"But you still have to kiss him!"

Raye fell over, "WHAT? I thought we just had an understanding moment!"

"We did, I understand that you like Loki and you understand that I won't tell! I didn't say anything about you getting out of the smooch!"

"Fine! Lets just hurry up and get this over with!"

_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…_

"What's taking them so long?" Mina said, she had been pacing five minutes after they left. "I bet she ran out on the whole thing!"

"Mina will you shut up and sit down?" Bunny said getting angry.

"NO! I bet—" she was cut off when the door opened and a dark faced Raye walked into the room followed by Rini, who was holding her camera triumphantly in the air.

"Check this out!" She said handing the camera to Mina.

There on the screen was Loki and Raye in definite lip lock.

"Whoa, Raye I can't believe you actually…did it." She said unable contain her surprise.

"Yea yea well I did so everyone get a good look and then I want it DELETED!" Raye said.

"Alright whatever." Mina said passing the camera around then handing it back to Rini, who made a great show of pressing the "delete" button but actually pressed the send button to send it to her computer.

"Alright! Whose turn is it now?" Darien asked.

"Mine! Gimme the bowl!" Rini said grabbing a slip of paper.

"YES!" She said reading the name on it.

"Well? Who is it?" Amy asked.

Rini had a scary little demonotic look on her face as she read, "Bunny, Truth or Dare?"

**

* * *

Yea I know I know you hate me! But I'm updating anyway. I've just been way to busy to do the things I want to do. So please still read! PLEASE!**


	4. Milkshake Mishap

Hey everyone! SOO sorry I haven't updated in months! I've just been so busy! Please forgive me. Anyway here's chapter 4!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi does. What a wonderful feeling that must be.

* * *

_

Rini's eyes glinted as Bunny contemplated the question.

"Well," she asked, "Truth? Or Dare? Answer already."

"Truth." Bunny replied.

"What? You're just a chicken!" Rini accused. "What ever. Okay then your question is…"

"Wait, I changed my mind dare." Bunny said quickly as she realized that truth could result in her hiding in her room for a month.

"Much better! I dare you to tell everyone what you did to make Hoshi hate you so much." Rini said.

"That's it? That's all you want to know? That's stupid! Why do you want to know that?" Bunny asked nervously.

"Why are you stalling?" Rini asked slyly.

"I'm not _stalling_ Rini, that just has to be the most boring thing in the world! I expected to have to lick the toilet or something."

At this, Darien sent up a silent thank you that she didn't have to lick the toilet or something.

"If you're not stalling then tell us already!" Lita said.

Everyone agreed. It was obvious that that Bunny didn't want to tell them, so it made everyone want to know even more.

"Well…it's not my proudest moment." Bunny started.

"_You_ have a proudest moment?" Rini said laughing, but at a stern glance from Darien quickly stopped.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you." Bunny looked around as if hoping someone would stop this mad game.

"It all started about a three months ago, at the arcade." She looked over at Andy who nodded in agreement, "I was just sitting at the bar when she walked up…

_(Into memory…)_

Bunny sat at the arcade bar, slurping a milkshake and talking to Andy as he wiped the counter down.

"Why did Darien need to study for that quiz?" He asked, "He always aces them."

"Well, you know how he is," Bunny replied, "If he doesn't get the grade he wants, he goes into moody mode."

"Yea, you're right about that." Andy said laughing, "Remember, when he missed that one question on the work ethics of South America? He grumbled about it for a week! After that, I never wanted to hear about another rainforest again!"

"Me neither! In fact--" Just as Bunny had begun to speak an unfamiliar voice cut her off.

"I knew you dated a nerd Bunny! Which that in itself is still a shock, since no one believed you even had a boyfriend!"

The voice came from a tall girl standing behind Bunny. She had long blue-black hair and clear, blue eyes. She was very pretty and it was obvious she had a lot of money from the designer clothes and twinkling star shaped diamond earrings she wore.

Bunny looked confused, "Do I know you?" She asked questioningly.

The girl's gaze narrowed to a glare, "I'm Hoshi."

"Have we met? Do we go to school together?" Bunny was sure she would have remembered her if she had met her before.

"I'm in all of your classes_ Bunny_." She spit out the word as if it burnt her tongue.

"You are? I'm sorry I don't recognize you." Bunny said apologetically.

"Wow, you really are a looser!" Hoshi laughed scornfully, "I'm surprised they even let you in here."

"Okay now, let's not have any trouble. Bunny can't help she falls asleep in most of her classes!" Andy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh please, as if I care." Hoshi said turning her glare on him, "I wouldn't care if she never even came to class."

At that moment laughter erupted from a distant table where Rini, Mimi and Kyusuke sat. They got up, and walked out of the arcade still laughing. As Hoshi watched them leave a wicked smile curled her lips.

"_Who _is_ that?_" She said pointing at Rini, "She _has_ to be related to you." She brought her finger to rest inches from Bunny's nose. "Only a relative of_ yours_ would look like _that!_" She continued cruelly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bunny asked rising from her stool.

"_What's that suppose to mean?_" Hoshi mimicked nastily. "It means she's a LOOSER!" She said making an L with her thumb and index finger, and putting them to her forehead.

Andy looked from Bunny to Hoshi and back to Bunny. "Um I uh, have to uh, go uh some uh where." He said back toward the kitchen and disappearing through the swinging doors.

"That's really mean!" Bunny said defensively, "What did we ever do to you?"

"Oh nothing, you just exist I guess." Hoshi said beginning to walk away.

But Bunny wasn't done just yet, picking up her almost full milkshake she said, "Hey Hoshi, you forgot something."

When Hoshi turned around, Bunny threw the entire glass of chocolaty goodness on her. The milkshake splashed all the way from her perfectly made-up face to her expensive leather boots.

"Wouldn't want it to go to waste now would we?" Bunny asked, as she turned on heel and walked out the door, leaving a stupefied, fuming Hoshi in her wake.

_(End Memory)_

"So, that's why she hates me I guess." Bunny said.

The room was entirely silent. Then Rini spoke, "She called me a LOOSER? I'll tell you who the looser is! SHE'S THE LOOSER!"

Rini was still muttering as Darien squeezed Bunny's shoulders, "That was really awesome Buns, she totally deserved it."

"Totally, and that was so your proudest moment Bunny! I wish I had been there!" Mina said.

Everyone murmured in agreement. Bunny blushed, "Yea okay, who's next?"

Lita reached in the bowl and pulled out a name.

She looked up and read out loud, "Amy, Truth? Or Dare?"

* * *

Okay here you go! At least three reviews and I'll update.

'Till then Byes! --Hoshi


End file.
